Wyatt
Wyatt Williams History An Englishman by the name of Jonathan Williams was simply trying to enjoy his drink when a French belle took a seat next to him with the intention to flirt - and not take 'no' for an answer. As the night progressed, Jonathan had somehow agreed to being her boyfriend - he was a gentleman, after all; An alcoholic one, something of which Francine only helped along, and, well, took advantage of. The following day, a hung-over Jonathan was reminded of Francine and their agreement, and he was too embarrassed and polite to turn her down. She was decently attractive, and she smoked, so apparently they both had their demons, which was a connecting factor. They eventually really did fall for each other, and they talked more often than ever. Much banter was exchanged and it was continuously a lover's quarrel. Johnathan, being quite uptight and old-fashioned, knew the proper thing to do was marry when Francine became pregnant with fraternal twins who they named Emily and Wyatt. A boy and a girl. For six years, the family was close and was your typical nuclear family, but like the foundations it was founded on the relationship was never built to last. Francine, not truly loving Johnathan but only staying so the children would not be left with a drunkard father, was having an affair with an American man. And Johnathan found out, bringing their little Pompeii tumbling down. They filed for divorce, and Johnathan got custody of Emily, while Francine returned to her homeland with Wyatt. As much as Wyatt didn't like the thought of not seeing Emily and his dad as much, he disliked his parent's shouting matches more. The letters Emily sent helped ease his homesickness in their new, tiny, two-bedroom French apartment; Francine had insisted living as close to "Par-ee" as possible, the city of love, so it was all they could afford. Wyatt attended the local muggle school, simply due to convenience, and made a grand total of two friends. It wasn't for lack of trying, the poor boy was just shy by nature, and it didn't help that no one could remember his so awfully English name. Francine had a new, muscly arm slung over her shoulder's every week. Wyatt does recall that one or two times it was slender arm, too; they tended to stick around longer, and were nicer to Wyatt, instead of ignoring him completely or calling him 'Garçon' like Francine's boyfriends did. And every time they left, if it was after a day, a week, four months, Wyatt was there to comfort his mother; They always would cook dinner together and sit on the sofa to watch some cheap romance movies. It was Emily who'd first owled him about the possibility of him going to Hogwarts with her, demanding that he ask his Maman if he could please, please, pleaaaaase go to magic boarding school with her, so he did. The next time his Papa and sœur came to visit, which was not a common occurrence, they'd convinced Francine to let Wyatt be schooled in England. Besides, she's only have to see Jonathan for a few minutes on the platform, which was a small concession to see her enfants so happy and together. Personality Wyatt is simply a very self-conscious boy, or reserved, or bashful - whichever word floats your boat - though he is most often described as 'shy' and not much more. He doesn't think all that much of himself either, and will always let you speak first. Or over him. In fact, he's likely one of the biggest push-overs you'll ever meet, due to his innate dislike of conflict. To those that know him well, he's an impractical optimist. To those that don't, that isn't because Wyatt doesn't want you to know him well - it's just that... he's hard to get to know. He's inoffensive and keeps his opinions to himself, and his head usually angled toward his feet. Most of his time is spent somewhere else, imagining the potential that's yet to be unlocked or in some sort of fantasy he's lost himself in. Like his Maman, he gives his heart away easily. Unlike his Maman, he falls more in love with the idea of loving, and he's more loyal to it. He's dedicated, hardworking, and, at times, too altruistic and hopeful for his own good. This all isn't to say he's a perfect angel, all the time. Even if he was, angels have their bad days too. When upset, Wyatt has the tendency to lash out at the person whom is easiest to place blame on, aiming passive-aggressive comments their way and pointing out all their flaws with the intent to cause tears. Other times, he experiences sudden 'lows' that may last a day or two as result of an ideal of his being threatened and the following surge of pessimism. In these cases, the best thing to do is give him comfort food, a few inspirational quotes, and leave him be.